Bound to You
by Typewriter 15
Summary: Sakura stood there feeling like the most idiotic person in the world . She was literally a traitor. A traitor to her country, to the people she loved, to herself, but not to her heart. SasoSaku. Set after Sakura and Sasori's battle.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! The wonderful Masashi Kishimoto does!

Pairing: SasoSaku

A/N: Hi there everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read my story! It is greatly appreciated! This story was written by me and one of my dearest friends Raven-chan! Please enjoy! And review if you have the time! LOL

* * *

Sakura stood there feeling like the most idiotic person in the world . She was literally a traitor. A traitor to her country, to the people she loved, to herself, but not to her heart.

"Why have I returned here?" she whispered to herself in pained disbelief. "Why did I return to the place of the man I killed…?" _'It's because he won't stop haunting you in your dreams' _Inner Sakura added just to complicate things a little more.

Sakura groaned. The memory of him running his fingers all over her body, eliciting feelings of arousal she had never felt before. The beautiful and intense way he looked into her eyes. The way his untidy crimson hair fell around his perfect face, and the way his taupe-coloured eyes eyes gazed intensely at her. The moans that filled the air when they-. Sakura forced herself to take a deep breath to calm her racing heart. Her cheeks were warm and she felt completely out of control.

"GREAT!!" she yelled to the world in complete aggravation. "I HAVE FEELINGS FOR MY ENEMY AND I'M LOSING MY MIND!!". She let out a scream of frustration and punched a nice crater in the ground in anger.

"Damn you Sasori. Damn you...!" she cursed lowly as she stared at his lifeless corpse which lay inbetween his parents, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

However, her anguish had somehow settled after staring at his peaceful face. She slowly knelt before him and studied him. 'Kami, he is beautiful!' Sakura thought after gently caressing the left side of his face and brushing away a few strands of cherry hair. His eyes were closed, but upon his face was a small trace of a smile. A peaceful smile.

"_Sasori saw through my last attack, but for some reason he didn't try to dodge" _Chiyo baa-sama's words came rushing back to Sakura_. "He left himself open". _Her eyes then flickered to the three katanas protruding from his back. "_This is how Sasori would have wanted it. To be with his parents again" _Chiyo-baa sama's words hit Sakura with such a force that she never would have predicted. It brought on a completely different type of anguish, it reopened a wound, one that cut so deep into Sakura's soul and had forever tainted it. Overwhelmed by emotion, Sakura collapsed onto his chest and sobbed.

"I did this to you…" she choked. "I killed you!" she sobbed. "And all you ever wanted was to be loved" Sakura whispered, tears trailing down her cheeks. Lifting up a hand she gently trailed her fingers down his cheek, before placing a small kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry Sasori…" she whispered. "I'm sorry that you had to endure so much pain".

Sasori was the first person she had ever killed and after the battle she had been secretly traumatised for months. She hardly ate anything for the first week, and for the first month all she could dream about was their horrific battle and his death. She was often haunted by his agonising look, the one he had given her as he had died, and collapsed in the middle of his parents. These dreams where then followed by something else. The erotic dreams that she had no control over. Perhaps it was the guilt of killing him, or perhaps it was the slight attraction that she had felt when they were battling, or even the realisation that Sasori was like her. For they both knew the pain of loneliness.

She knew that a life of a ninja involved killing and sacrifice but that didn't mean she was ready for it. Her innocent soul had eternally been stained with his blood. The blood of the person that she now believed she loved.

Sakura stood up and gently wiped the tears away from her eyes. She glanced at him once more and felt a constricting ache in her chest.

"DAMN THIS ENTIRE PLACE!" Sakura cried in frustration, as she glanced into the sky's blue depths.

"Chiyo baa-sama," Sakura breathed the name of Sasori's grandmother, as her eyes closed and visions of her gentle face flashed in her mind.

"_I will give my life in order to make Sasori human_ _once more_"Chiyo had said as they had fought him. Sakura suddenly opened her eyes.

"That was your goal wasn't it Chiyo baa-sama? To make Sasori human once more? To give him a second chance at life?" Sakura asked herself quietly, as she thought about how much Chiyo loved her grandson.

Just as if she had heardthe kind and gentle wisdom of Chiyo whisper to her, she prepared herself to conjure a powerful medical jutsu that Tsunade had taught her. One that would bring the suffering Sasori back to life. And then, she would have to prepare herself for the worst.

Sakura placed her hands over the only organic part of Sasori's body, over his heart. Strangely it hadn't decayed yet. Sasori must have put some kind of preservative on his heart Sakura thought perceptively. Smart man she thought. She traced his face with one hand, and brushed away his crimson bangs.

"I want to see your eyes Sasori" she whispered. "Looking at me again". Sakura didn't know why she said half these things, but she was confused and she could not name any just reason for what she was about to do, save for the fact that she had feelings for him and that Chiyo would have wanted to give him a second chance.

He may end up killing her, but still she felt that this was something she needed to do. She brought her arm back and placed both hands on his chest. Concentrating hard, she channeled her chakra through his body, and after about ten minutes there was an eruption of green light. Sakura cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor, passing out, her energy completely drained.

* * *

Dust clouds hung in the air, as the sand within the cave thickened the breezy atmosphere. Sakura felt weak, barely concious, she could feel Sasori awakening. She wished with all her heart she could disappear into herself, away from this place, away from him. She wasn't afraid exactly...but afraid of what he might do. After all, she had killed him only to bring him back to life.

He would consider her a fool, he would mock her for her 'mortal nature'. It was quiet for a long time in the cave, and with her eyes shut tightly she heard no sounds of Sasori growling with anger, or lightning thundering away in the distance. Just the sound of birds in the sky savouring their freedom, and the smell of danger in the air.

Suddenly with such an almighty force Sakura was lifted off her own feet, barely able to keep her eyes open. Something was grasped at her throat, something was holding her with such a strength it could have only been Sasori. '_He has risen then'_ Sakura thought grimly.

The force pushed her all the up against a cave, she was choking now, gasping for air, her lungs seeming to panick within her, her heart beating against her chest faster. She would not die, not like this. Then, as all the dust and sand in the air had cleared, she found herself gazing into empty, hollow grey-brown eyes.

Yet something behind that emptiness sparked something. She could see it. Other than his obvious vengence for her, it was...wonder! WONDER! He opened his mouth, and his heavenly voice poured out of it. Though she didn't listen to what his words meant, she was hungry to hear more.

"Your a fool, little girl," his voice echoed throughout the cave. She looked at his lips, licking her own. '_GOD how foolish must I look to him? I want him, i want all of him, and i'm a fool for wanting such!_'.

Sasori could see that she was looking at his lips, and he found himself looking at hers too, his grip tightened around her throat. Her feet were barely touching the ground and she clasped his wrist for her dear life, coughing from lack of oxygen. His face neared hers, his lips inches away from her own. _'__What is he DOING?'_ Sakura wondered in awe.

"Your a fool to have brought me back little girl" he breathed on her face, and with that he released his grip upon her throat, allowing her to drop to the floor as she hungrily breathed for oxygen.

Sakura puffed, her breathing still laboured from lack of oxygen. She guessed something like this would happen and she was stupid enough to not care at the time. All because of one man. She loved him somehow. She knew that. But she had to be careful. He was still a killer. A murderer. And wasn't it against her judgement to have feelings for someone like him? _'He can change'_ Inner Sakura pressured. _'Chiyo baa-sama believed he could'_ she then added. That was why she had brought him back. To change him. To give him a second chance at life. To show him love. Her love. But he thought her foolish. Could he change? she wondered. What will he do now?

Sasori was already walking about the cave, his eyes clouded with thought. He was searching. _'What is he looking for?'_ Sakura thought curiously. He found his sword which lay in the corner of the damp cave, where his body lay earlier before. ' _Shit! Get out!_' Sakura thought urgently to herself. _'WAKE UP Sakura! He will kill you! He will tear you to shreds! Leave this cave, leave it now!'._

She slowly began to crawl towards the open light that swallowed the darkness within the cave. _'That's it, just a little bit further!'_ Sakura said to herself. Her hands were trembling, and she had no energy left for whatever it was to come, whatever Sasori was planning. Suddenly, a vibrating sound was reverbrating through the air. Sakura winced when a dagger dived into the sandy soil above her head, inches away from her fingers. Sasori was in no mood for games. He was currently repairing his wooden arm on the opposite side of the cave.

"Where will you go with such foolishness and weakness? You will not leave this place" his voice was soothing, though the words were threatening. "I will kill you little girl" he cooed. "Just as you dared to kill me". His pause caused Sakura to shiver. Was that pain in his voice? She secretly grabbed the hilt of the dagger and hid it under her shirt. She would need this.

She continued to lie there hopelessly with no energy or power to help her for whatever it was to be next. She could feel the stiff, almost mechanic rhythm of his footsteps, walking, walking towards her. Her eyes were open now, and she was convinced that never again would she let her emotions be the death of her.

'_He's right. I am a fool! I am weak!'_ She thought hopelessly. Suddenly memories of her past started to fill her mind. _"You're weak and annoying!"_ Sasuke had once said to her, as he turned away from her and went to train for the Chuunin exams. _"Next time" _twelve year-old Sakura had said resolutely. _"Next time I will no longer be the one on the sidelines. I will be of help to you Naruto. I will become strong!' _she had vowed determinedly_. _

This caused Sakura to shake her head. She felt disgusted. "I promised I would not be weak!" she whispered inaudibly. Sakura rolled herself around and gradually stood on her feet, her lack of energy and strength causing her to waver slightly. If she could not fight back, she would stand and face her death like a true leaf kunoichi, not like a shaken mouse.

A short laugh escaped Sasori's mouth. It was a cold mockery. This she hated about him. How he could belittle her so easily just by laughing. He brought out his gleaming sword from his hidden sheath, the point of the weapon pointed directly at Sakura. Her heart was hamering against her chest now. _'This can't be the end?'_ Sakura thought to herself. '_Will I die like this? To be killed by the hands of the one that I brought back to life?' _

"Sasori..." Sakura whispered so quietly that one might ask her to repeat what she had said. But he had heard, and his face was still completely devoid of emotion. Yet when she turned, his eyes revelead something his body would not. He was curious. "If you wish to kill me, then kill me. But know that with every wakening step you take, it is because i have brought you back to life, and me alone," Sakura formed the words carefully, and structured a sentence she would hope would cause him to reconsider.

"Your wrong," he replied his tone more even than ever. "With each wakening step i take, it will be because you could not bear to see me dead. You brought me back foolish girl, you could not stand to leave the jutsu as it was. To leave me for dead. You are weak!" he said smoothly as if that was the end of conversation.

But Sakura pressed on, "Does that not prove something, Sasori?" she asked him. He laughed again his cold, mockering laugh and said, "It proves that you are a very, very stupid girl," and with that he lunged for her and grabbed her, forcing her to turn to face him. She felt the smooth hilt of the dagger under her shirt, caressing it carefully.

Breathe easy now Sakura, she thought to herself, feeling his body pressing hers into the cave wall, almost forgetting that the young man gripping her tightly wanted to kill her. She was getting lost in his deep hollow eyes, they were black now and shining with menace. She held his gaze intensely, then let out a sigh, though never breaking eye contact. "I wish you could undertsand Sasori…" she whispered.

Through her flickering eyes she could see his expression change very quickly, it seemed yet again filled with that frustrating look of curiousity. Her eyes were filling with tears of anguish as she brought out the dagger in an instant. And in that moment of weakness, in that moment of his vulnerability, Sakura held a sharp knife against his throat, and was pressing hard against his jugular vein, the most vital point on the throat. He did not show any shock on his face, infact, Sasori did not take his eyes from her, he had not even flinched when Sakura daringly moved the blade across his throat, a light blood trail following behind the blade. However, she could not bring herself to kill him.

To her horror, a slightly mocking smile was playing upon his lips, and a low laugh erupted out of him, a chilling laugh with no warmness in his eyes. He grabbed Sakura's hand effortlessly, her hand dropping the dagger immediately, as this intimate touch had shocked her. Then, with no warning as what was to come next, Sasori leaned in very close to Sakura so that their noses were touching.

'_My god...what is he doing?!'_ Sakura screamed inside her head, her heart hammering inside her chest now, her stomach doing backflips, and her palms were getting sweaty. Sasori's lips were inches away from Sakura's. "You cannot kill me Sa-ku-ra!" he breathed, and with that Sasori vanished, leaving a cloud of sand and dust circling where he once stood.

'_He said my name...'_ Sakura breathed in her barely concious state. _'He said Sakura',_ and with that thought she finallycollapsed into unconsciousness.


End file.
